Semper Fidelis
by Terry Gibbs
Summary: Cuddy's parents are killed in a car crash and she must raise her 7 year old brother Max. REPOST-SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own house

Disclaimer: I don't own house

Title- Simper Fidelis

March 8, 1985

Middleton, New Jersey

Lisa Cuddy, twenty year old medical student, had learned two things twenty four hours ago that would change her life forever. One, her parents were dead, killed in a head on collision with a drunk driver, and two, she was now the sole legal guardian for Maxwell Cuddy, age seven.

She parked outside her childhood home and collected herself. She would not cry, she would not break down. She had to be strong for Max. It was what her parents would have wanted.

Opening the car door, she climbed out and walked to the front door. She'd been informed that some friends were staying with Max at the house. She took one last deep breath and opened the door. Walking in, she saw an older couple sitting at the kitchen table and couldn't help smiling. John and Ilsa Kreiger were longtime family friends and she was grateful that they had kept Max. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kreiger." She said, hugging them both.

"Ah, Lisa, you know better that!" the old woman chided good naturedly.

"Sorry, Grandma Ilsa." Lisa said, smiling. But it was a sad smile.

"I will get him for you." Ilsa said, starting to Max's room, but Lisa stopped her.

"No, Grandma, I'd like to do it myself. Thank you, though." Lisa said and the old woman nodded.

Lisa walked through the house and went into her brother's room. He was asleep on the bed. She sat down and he stirred. "Lisa?"

"Yeah, Max. It's me." And it was like the flood gates opened. The boy launched himself into her arms and cried. Lisa, for her part, rocked him and whispered that everything would be ok.

000

Alright, sportsfans, you know what to do. Hit the review button and tell me what you think!


	2. Settling in

Disclaimer- I don't own house

Chp. 2- Settling In

Ann Arbor, Michigan,

May 5, 1986

Medical Resident Lisa Cuddy was enjoying a restful nights sleep, when something woke her. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, already knowing what woke her. She made her way to her brother's room, just down the hall from her own. He was asleep, but from what she could see, the boy's sleep wasn't peaceful. He was tossing and turning and muttering 'it was my fault' over and over. Lisa moved to the bed and shook the seven year old boy in it gently. "Max, honey, wake up, it's just a dream." Max's eyes snapped open and saw his sister. His words came in a rush. "Lisa, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you…I.." Max said, tears in his eyes.

But Lisa cut him off gently. "Shh, hush baby. That's what I'm here for." Lisa said, rocking him.

"But you have a big important test." He mumbled into her chest.

She pulled him up so he was looking at her. "But you remember what I told you when you came to live with me?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah. Nothing's more important to you than me." Max said, smiling.

Lisa smiled back. "That's right. Now, we've got a couple more hours we can sleep, so do you want to come sleep with me?" she asked, and the boy nodded. She picked him up and carried him to her bedroom.

Ten minutes later, Max was asleep. But Lisa knew that she would get no more sleep that night. He brother's words played again over and over in her head as she cried for him.

000

One week later

May 12

Max had three more nightmares and Lisa decided it was time to do something about it. To her surprise and delight, she made a 97 on her test. So, as a celebration she planned to order pizza for herself and Max and rent some movies. But she also planned to ask him about his nightmares and knew that wouldn't go over well. She drove to his school and, as she expected, he was sitting out front waiting with the other children. But as soon as he saw her car, the boy made a beeline for it and jumped in. She hugged him and he returned her embrace. "Hi, Max, how was school?" she asked as they headed home.

"Good, I got an A on my spelling test!" The boy said, proudly showing her the paper.

"That's wonderful, honey. This must be our day then." She said.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"Well, I got my test grade back and I made an A, too." She said, turning into the parking lot for the pizza parlor and video store.

"Does this mean we get pizza?" the boy asked.

"Sure does, kiddo!" Lisa said, high fiving him.

"Alright!" Max yelled, running into the pizza parlor. And Lisa knew she had to cherish moments like this because they were even rarer now than they had once been.

000

Cuddy and Max's house

Same day

After eating dinner, they watched a movie and then Lisa told Max he had to take a bath, but they could watch another movie after because it was the weekend. So he went willingly. When he was in the tub, Lisa decided now was the best time to ask what had been bothering him. "Max, hun, I need to ask you something. I need you to tell me the truth, Ok?"

"Ok." Max said, smiling. His smile was like a knife in his sister heart.

"Why do you think whatever gives you nightmares is your fault?"

Max's eyes widened and Lisa realized she made a mistake. "Oh, Max." she said, reaching for him. But he pushed her hand away. "NO! I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!" He screamed, scrambling out of the tub and running away. Lisa grabbed a dry towel and followed him a minute later, finding him huddled in a corner of his bedroom. Wordlessly, she picked him and dried him off. When she was done she left him to get dressed. He came to the living room a few minutes later and found his sister on the couch. He could see she had tears in her eyes and if there was one thing Max Cuddy hated more than anything, it was making people cry. Cuddy saw him and brushed her tears away. She opened her arms and he crawled into them. "Lisa," he said, a few minutes later.

"Yeah, hun."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Max said, looking up at her.

"That's ok. We'll talk when you're ready."

000

Sorry if this chapter upsets anyone. Next chapter will be happier, I swear.


	3. friendship

Ok, I know I said in the summary that the first couple of chapters would be pre-series

Ok, I know I said in the summary that the first couple of chapters would be pre-series. But I did some thinking and realized for the story to work, have to make the first five to ten chapters pre-series. Please bear with me.

000

Chp. 3

"Thanks for the kite, Lisa." Max said, looking up at the brightly colored shape with superman on it that floated above them.

"You're welcome, buddy." His sister said, hugging him. "Oh, look. We have company." She said, turning. James Wilson was walking up with his six-year-old son Luke.

"Hey, Luke." Max said, turning to his friend.

"Neat kite. Can I fly it?"

"Sure," Max said, handing the string to Luke, but keeping a hand on the kite so it wouldn't fly away.

Cuddy and Wilson walked to a bench and sat down, but they kept a close eye on the boys.

"So, how are you two doing?" Wilson asked.

"


	4. Max Cuddy vs Greg House

And the chapter you've all been waiting for

And the chapter you've all been waiting for! I know I have! Max and Luke meets house!

Chp. 4

Cuddy was ticked off. Her class had run later than usual and she was late picking up Max. She hated making him wait. She tried to keep him on a schedule as much as possible and hated to disrupt it. Despite the fact that she denied it, being mother and sister was harder than it looked. Sometimes she wanted a life of her own, without always having lookout for Max and put him before herself. But she wouldn't ever tell him that. And it really didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. She would still be young enough to have a social life when Max graduated high school and left home. That thought made her a little sad. She realized she was been selfish. She was a mother, like it or not. And Max was her child, and he always would be. But these thoughts were interrupted by Greg House. "Hey, Cuddy how's life?"

"Good." She said, tossing her bag in the back seat of her car. "Is there something you need, Greg?"

"No, just being my usual pleasant self. Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked, blocking Cuddy from getting in the car.

"No where that's any of your business. Move."

"Come on, Cuddy, where're you going?" He gave her his best hurt puppy face.

She sighed. "Fine, if you must know, I'm going to pick up Max."

House's ears perked up. "Max? Who's that? Boyfriend?"

Cuddy sighed again, getting into her car. "He's my little brother."

House snorted in disgust. "What? Mommy couldn't do it?" But then he saw the look of genuine hurt flash across Cuddy's face and he knew he'd crossed a line.

"Our parent's are dead." She said, putting the car in reverse and driving away before he could say anything more. And for one of the few times in his life, Greg House wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

000

Lisa couldn't help herself. She cried. House's words had cut deep, deeper than she thought possible. She saw Max coming and quickly wiped her eyes. "Hey, Max. How was school?" She asked, forcing a smile.

"Good. How was your day?" The boy asked, smiling back at her.

"Good." Lisa answered, but quickly changed the subject. "Do you have homework?"

Max hated homework and avoided it whenever possible. "Uh, I might." He said.

"Don't you sass me, Maxwell Lewis Cuddy. Do you have homework?"

Max hung his head. "Yes."

"Alright, I'll help you with it, and when you're done, you can call Luke and see if he wants to come over Friday after school."

Max smiled. "Thanks, Lisa."

But what Lisa didn't know was that her brother's reason for wanting to call Luke had nothing to do with a play date. It had to do with teaching a certain diagnostic student a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

000

After Max finished his homework and they had dinner, Max called Luke. Wilson answered on the third ring. "Hello."

"Hi, Uncle Jimmy. Can I talk to Luke?"

"Sure, Max." A minute later Luke came on the phone.

"Hello,"

"Hey, man, what's up?"

"Nothin', want to come over Friday after school?"

"Sure. I'll ask my dad and get him to talk to Aunt Lisa in class tomorrow."

"Ok. But listen." Max said, lowering his voice and made sure his sister was out of ear shot. "Is your dad in the room?"

"No."

"Ok, good. I need you to help me beat someone up."

"What?!" Luke almost shouted.

"Shh! Keep your voice down. Now, his name is Greg House and he's a real jerk. He made Lisa cry. She thinks I don't know, but I saw her face today when she picked me up from school."

Luke considered to ramifications for a minute before answering. Spanking, grounding. Ah, what the heck. His friend needed him. "Count me in."

000

Friday came and Lisa ordered pizza for the boys and they rented some movies. After dinner, the boys hatched their plan. They had already decided to ask Lisa to take them to the park. They decided to play 'war' so that they could move around and see if House showed up. They were playing when they saw him walking toward Lisa. They raised they sticks and ran toward him.

House saw them coming but didn't react fast enough. Neither did Lisa. They each landed a couple of good hits and kicks. "That's what you get for making my sister cry, you stupid jerk!" Max yelled as Lisa grabbed him and pulled him off house.

"Boys! You better have a good explanation for this when we get home! Now stay right here and don't move!" Lisa shouted.

_Uh oh, we're dead, Max thought._

Then Lisa turned her attention to House. "Are you ok? Is anything broke?"

"No, I'm great." He said, sitting and looking at the boys. "Say, do you guys moonlight for the Jewish mafia."

"There's no such thing!" Luke said. Lisa shot him a death glare.

"Oh, yes there is. I'll prove it." House said, standing and limping away.

Lisa turned to the boys and grabbed each one by an arm, dragging them back to her car.

000

The evening had gone down hill from there. Lisa called Wilson and told him what happened. He'd picked up Luke and when he showed he was dressed in a suit, meaning he had to cancel a date. Lisa gave Max the spanking of his life and sent him to bed early. But an hour later, she felt bad and went into his room. He was turned toward the wall, but she could tell he wasn't asleep. He didn't say anything and she walked over and sat on the bed. She put her hand on Max's shoulder and he violently shrugged it off. Lisa sighed. "Max, hun, you know I had to do it. I couldn't let you get away with that."

Max turned over and his face was red and tears were still flowing. "I know. I just got mad; he shouldn't tre…tre…treat.." Max tried to say as the tears started again, harder now.

Lisa picked him up and rocked him, whispering soothing words. Thirty minutes later, Max was asleep, but she still held him and thanked God for the wonderful brother he had given her. And she cursed Greg House.

000

Cuddy and Max bonding, and house sarcasm! This chapter was a blast to write! I hope you enjoyed reading it. Now Review, please.


	5. Apologies and secrets

Ok, this chapter is kinda dark, so be warned

Ok, this chapter is kinda dark, so be warned.

Chp. 5- Apologies and a secret

The weekend had passed quickly and Max had done a lot of thinking. He decided that he needed to apologize to House. After all, the guy wasn't all that bad and didn't deserve to get a beat down. Lisa had a lab, so Wilson had agreed to pick up both boys. As they were waiting, Luke couldn't help but sense his friends fear. "Is your dad mad still?" Max asked.

"He was more disappointed than made. Stacy agreed with him."

"Who's Stacy?"

"Dad's girlfriend." Luke said, as Wilson car pulled up to the curb.

"Hi, Uncle Jimmy." Max said.

"Hi, Max. How was school?"

"Ok. How's House?" Max asked and Wilson could see the fear in his eyes.

"Oh, he's fine. Don't worry."

"Can I go see him? I have something I need say to him." Max said. Luke nodded in agreement.

"Sure, guys." Wilson said. He and Lisa had agreed that forcing the boys to apologize wouldn't do any good. They had to decide to do it on their own. Wilson thought that he and Cuddy couldn't ask for a finer son's and brother's respectively, as he drove the boys to house's dorm.

000

Wilson offered to go in with them, but the boys said no. "This is something we have to ourselves, Uncle Jimmy." Max said. Wilson agreed to wait in the car.

"I'll leave the motor running if you need to make a quick getaway." He said and the boys laughed. They walked up to the second floor and found room 221 with little trouble. They hesitated a moment, then Max knocked on the door before they could talk themselves out of it. There was no going back now. A minute later, the door opened and House stood before them, looking annoyed. "What you little gangster want now? My wallet?" He asked angrily.

"No, Sir. We came to apologize for beating you up Friday." Max said.

"Yeah, we're sorry." Luke said.

For a moment a look of surprise stunned house's features. But it was just as quickly replaced by anger. "Well, goody for you. Now get lost." House said, slamming the door.

"Glad that's over." Luke said as they walked back downstairs.

"You and me both." Max said.

000

"I'm proud of you, Max." Lisa said, later that night as they ate dinner. But Max looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"You shouldn't be."

Lisa came over to his side of the table and picked him up quickly. "Why shouldn't I be proud of you, angel? House isn't the nicest person in the world and that took a lot of guts to apologize."

"I kn…know…but I'm…It's…my…fault." Max sniffled as his sister rocked him gently.

"What's your fault, hon?" she asked, sitting down with the boy still clinging to her as if his life depended on it.

"Daddy….dad…made me do things. And I…w..wished…he'd…die." Maxed choked out, sobbing now.

"What kind's out things?" Lisa asked, not wanting the answer but needing it just the same. _Please, God, no. _She thought, tears in her own eyes.

"Grown-up people…things." Max choked out. Lisa could only hold him, wishing soothing words and promise that no one was ever going to hurt him that way again.

000

Sorry if this chapter's upsetting. Please review.


	6. Lisa, Greg and Jimmy

Chp

Chp. 6

Lisa watched Max sleep from her bedroom door. He looked so much smaller and fragile than she had ever remembered. Perhaps it was because she'd learned that their father had been molesting him. Max hadn't given her any details and she hadn't pressed him. She had just held and let him cry. She had managed to keep her own sorrow at bay until her baby brother cried himself to sleep in her arms. But after she put him to bed, the dam broke. She sat on the living room couch and cried until she had nothing left. She couldn't imagine what Max had endured at the hands of… She couldn't even bring herself to complete the thought. Quietly, she changed clothes and climbed into bed next to the shattered little boy. But he would be made whole once again. She as his sister, and mother figure, would make sure of that.

­­­­

House was watching Cuddy's residence from the across the street. He'd seen the lights go off and continued to watch, unable to tear himself away. House could tell that something was wrong. He'd seen Cuddy on the couch holding the kid, then come back a few minutes later with a box of tissues. The kid was either sick or hurt. House decided to find out what was wrong. After all, he considered Lisa Cuddy one of the only true friends he had in this world. He might be a jerk, but deep down under his gruff exterior, he could be nice, when he truly wanted to be. And this was one of those times.

James Wilson sat at his kitchen table, books, papers and notes spread out before. Cuddy had called him and told him the story Max had related. He'd immediately offered support and she thanked him. After hanging up, Wilson had dug up all the text he could find on helping children who'd suffered sexual abuse cope with the trauma. He found little, but he'd expected that, as his field of study was oncology.

He put the books and notes away and went to his son's room. He watched the most important thing in his life sleep peacefully. Then his eyes moved to the night stand. Two framed pictures stood there. One was of himself, Luke and Luke's biological mother, Amy. The second was again of himself, Luke and his current girlfriend, Stacy. Wilson couldn't help smiling as he went to his own room. Wilson wanted his relationship to work with Stacy, but his son came first. The fact that Luke put the picture up meant a lot to Wilson. He decided to ask Luke what he thought of "Aunt Stacy", as she had been dubbed by the boy. If he approved, Wilson would continue the relationship, if not…well, Jimmy didn't want to think that way.

Author's note: Wilson girlfriend is Stacy Warner from the series. She won't get together with house, though. Sorry, I'm a huddy fan. Also, Max will get help in dealing with his abuse. Things will get better. So, hit the button and tell me what you think, please.

Thanks for reading,

TG


	7. Tin man

Thanks for the reviews

Thanks for the reviews! Glad to know people are reading this story and liking it!

Chp. 7

A few days had passed since Max's revelation. Lisa was trying her best to be strong for him and give him the support he needed. She was on her way to lunch and not looking where she was going when she ran straight into House. Papers, books and other such like educational junk flew everywhere. "Oh, Greg, I'm sorry. I…here, let me help." She said, bending down to help him collect his things.

"No, it's alright. I got it. Say, wanna have lunch?" He asked, smiling slightly.

Lisa was taken aback. "Um, Sure."

They walked to the cafeteria, ordered food and Greg found a table in the back, well away from other patrons. "So, how's life?" He asked.

"I've been better." She said.

"How's Maximus Cuddius?" He asked and she laughed. Ah, music to his ears. Now he really hated himself to being nosy. Then he saw her face turn serious.

"Do you know any good child psychologists?" She asked.

"Um, I know a couple of guys who're majoring in psychology. Does that help?" He asked.

"It might." She answered.

"What's wrong? Is the kid ok?"

"He's fine. Listen, Greg, thanks for lunch, but I have to run. See you around?"

"Yeah, sure." He said. He munched on his sandwich and watched her leave with one thought on his mind. _If the kid is so 'fine,' why the heck does she need a child psychologist?_

000

A couple hours later, House was sitting in the back row of his biology class, next to Wilson. If anyone, besides Cuddy, knew what was wrong with Max, it would be Wilson.

"Hey, Jimmy, what's wrong with the kid?"

"Nothing, Luke is fine. Be quiet and pay attention for once."

House ignored his friend. "I am. I meant Max."

James froze and House knew he'd stumbled onto something big. "I'll tell you after class."

The professor droned on, but House's mind was already elsewhere.

000

Max sat outside the principle's office, waiting for his sister to arrive. It wasn't that Tommy Roberts was a bad guy, he was just mean, and he shouldn't have called Max gay. Max didn't know what the word meant, but he assumed by the way the kids were laughing at him at recess that it didn't have a good connotation. The principal had called Lisa and she was on her way to pick him up. Max heard footsteps coming in his direction. He knew who it was and jumped up and ran toward them. Lisa saw him coming, knelt down and picked him up. "Lisa, I'm sorry." He cried, sobbing now. "I know you said not to fight, but…"

She cut him off. "Shh, hush, baby. Its alright. I'll make everything better." She cooed, rocking him back and fourth.

The principal watched the scene, annoyed. These parents also made excuses. But fighting wouldn't be tolerated in his school, no matter what the circumstances. He cleared his throat. "Max, can you sit here for me? I'll be right back." A small nod from the boy.

Lisa approached the man and stuck out her hand. "Mr. Jackson, Lisa Cuddy."

"Ms. Cuddy, if we could step into my office."

000

Their biology class finished, House and Jimmy were walking to their cars. "So, what's wrong with the kid?" House asked.

Wilson cleared his throat. There was no easy way to put it. "He told Lisa last night that their father had been molesting him."

House didn't say anything for a long minute. Wilson turned to look at his friend. House's expression was one of pure rage. So much so that Jimmy was concerned. "House, you ok?"

"No. I wish the bastard was still alive."

James looked aghast. "Why?"

"So, I could kill him."

Just then, the two men saw Lisa walking quickly to her car. "Lisa!" House yelled, trying to get her attention. She waved, but kept walking. He ran after her, leaving Jimmy in his dust. _So, _Wilson thought, _the tin man does have a heart. _And he tried not to think about was he would do if a similar situation befell Luke.

000

House followed at a discrete distance. Lisa stopped in front of an elementary school. He parked his car and followed her inside. She walked to the principle's office. He could see Max sitting outside, waiting. He didn't want to intrude, which was unlike him, so he waited while she comforted the boy and walked up only when she had enter the principal's inner office. House looked at the boy, small, crushed under the weight of the world. He knew that looked. He sat down next to the boy and a look of understanding passed between them. "Hey, champ." House said, surprisingly gentle. Max hugged him and, to his own surprise, House hugged back.

000

House can be a nice guy! Like, don't like? Review, please.


	8. Mama Bear

Ch

Ch. 8

"Ms. Cuddy, I apologize for meeting under these circumstances, but your son was seen beating another student, and well, behavior like that just can't be tolerated, just because some one called him 'gay'. Now, I intend to…" Principal Jackson said.

Lisa held up her hand. "Um, excuse me, Mr. Jackson, but did you're grossly mistaken. First of all, Max isn't my son, he's my brother. Secondly, our parents were killed three months ago in a car crash and lastly I found out a few days ago that our father had been molesting Max. Now, whatever punishment you intended to give him, you can stick it up you rear. Good day, Sir." Lisa said, standing and leaving a gaping Phillip Jackson in her wake. She found House and Max sitting outside the office, waiting. She mouthed thank you to House and knelt in front of Max.

"No more fights, Ok, champ?" she said.

He hugged her. "You got it, Lisa."

"Good; let's go eat."

"Shouldn't I get punished or something?" Max asked, holding Lisa and Greg's hands as he walked between them.

"I'd say you just did. What do you think, Lisa?" House asked.

"I agree." Lisa said, ruffling her brother's hair as they reached their cars.

000

Lisa and Max's House

House had paid for dinner and even sprung for some games at the local arcade. Cuddy was greatful for his kindness. But she knew that all too soon, he would revert to his old, sarcastic self. She was tucking Max into bed and unknown to her, Greg was watching from the hallway.

"So, did you have fun tonight?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah; Greg's really cool. Lisa, don't I have to back to school there?"

"Let's worry about that when school starts again. For now, you get some sleep."

"Will you sing to me?" He asked this is a whisper, slightly embarrassed. He was seven years old after all.

Lisa smiled. "Sure."

Unknown to the pair, House made his way to the living room.

000

He was sitting on the sofa when Lisa returned twenty minutes later. "Oh, Greg, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" He held up his hand to stop her.

"No need. He needed you." House said, giving her a knowing look.

"Thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome." House said, standing to leave.

Lisa walked him to the door. "You could come by sometime. He likes you."

House smirked. "I just might do that." He said. And he leaned down and kissed her and she returned to the kissed. It lasted for no more than a few seconds, before both parted and House broke it off. "Uh, good night." He said, closing the door and quickly walking away. "Good night." Lisa called, and closed the door behind him. She leaned against it and sighed contentedly.

000

Review please! Sorry for the long delay.


	9. Worries

Chp

Chp. 9

Lisa was in the university common studying, deep in thought, when a whisper caught her attention.

"Room for one more?" Wilson asked.

She looked up and smiled. "Yeah. Tell Stacy thanks again for keeping Max."

"Say no more. She loves him like a son. In fact, she actually started dropping hints about wanting a child of our own." Wilson said.

"Well, that was fast." She said, laughing. "Have you talked to Luke yet?"

"No, we thought we'd wait until after the wedding. Don't want to hit him with too much too fast."

"Sounds smart. So, is he excited about the wedding?"

Wilson smiled. "Yeah, I was more afraid of telling him about it than I was asking Stacy to marry me." He said, laughing.

"How are you two doing?" He asked, referring to her budding relationship with House.

She sighed. "It's weird; it's like he's different some how."

"More human."

"Exactly; and I'm worried he'll change."

"When did this start?"

"Well, he showed up at Max's school when I had to go see his principle because he'd been in a fight, and he sprang for pizza and video games."

"And you think this is just because he feels sorry for you and Max."

"Yeah, I do. But…at the same time, its House, so I'll take what I can get while I can get it." Lisa said.

000

Greg was trying to focus of his notes, but he couldn't. He couldn't because his mind kept finding its way to Lisa. And the kiss. He doubted he'd ever forget that. It had been a spontaneous thing. What he couldn't get over was that he'd actually done it or that she hadn't shoved him off.

"Mr. House." A voice said, sounding rather loud. Suddenly, House noticed the room was empty.

"What up, homie?" House asked. The African American prof looked pissed.

"Class ended ten minutes ago." The man said, now sounding pissed.

"Uh, my bad. Peace out." House said, collecting his stuff and running from the room.

000

Stacy was enjoying a quiet moment after she put the boys down for a nap, despite protest from both. Though she loved both of them, they wore her out. She was glad Luke had accepted her. When she'd started dating James, she hadn't known he was a single father and then to her surprise he brought the boy to meet her one day, and said that it was only because had asked about her. She figured it was a step in the right direction.

"Hey, Aunt Stacy." Luke said, sitting next to here.

"Hey, sweetie, Max still asleep?"

"I think." Luke said.

Stacy checked her watch. "I'll go check on him."

" Ok."

Stacy went to Luke's bedroom, and she heard what sounded like crying. She sat on the bottom bunk where Max was sleeping. She put her hand on Max's shoulder.

"Hey, Max. Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"It…It's…not…important." He whimpered.

"Yeah, right. I want to know what's making one of my nephew's upset." Stacy said.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Ok, well, can I just sit with you until you feel better?"

"I guess."

Stacy lay down next to the boy and put her arms around the boy, kissing the top of his head. A minute passed in silence.

"Aunt Stacy?"

"Yeah, hun?"

"Lisa thinks I'm crazy." The boy said, sobbing now.

Stacy sat up, pulling the boy into her arms. "Oh, honey, no she doesn't."

"Then why do I have to go see a head doctor?" The boy asked.

Stacy sighed. Lisa had told her about Max's revelation about their father, just incase the boy mentioned it.

"Well, honey, I think Lisa's trying to help you. She loves you, hun, and that's why she's doing it. Now, how about some ice cream?" She asked, smiling now.

The boy's face brightened. "Ok!"

000

"So, what did he say?" Lisa asked, sitting across from Stacy and Wilson. Greg squeezed her hand. It was surprising how supportive he was being, but Lisa liked this side of him.

"He..uh.." Stacy didn't want to hurt her friend, so she tried to find a way to break it to her delicately.

"Stacy, what did he say?" Lisa asked again.

"He thought that you thought he was crazy." She said.

Lisa bit her lip. She was trying to do the right thing, but honestly hadn't seen this coming. She hadn't expected Max to understand. She should have known he would pick up on it.

The meal continued in silence and the group went there separate ways. But Greg decided he couldn't stay quiet while the woman he loved was hurting.

"Oh, hog wash." Greg said.

"What's hog wash, House? My brother thinks that I think he's crazy."

"Did you molest him?" Greg asked.

Lisa looked aghast, and would have slapped him, but he was driving. "What! No!"

"Exactly; all you've done is try to help him. You've replaced his mother and father, and thought of nothing but him." Greg said, stopping in front of her house.

"So what does that have to do with me thinking he's crazy?" she asked.

House sighed. "Have you ever considered talking to him?"

Lisa sighed. "I guess I should." She said. "Thanks, Greg." And she leaned over and kissed him. Before he could say anything, she was out of car and inside her house.

When House recovered, he smiled. Yep, life was good. But what he didn't know, what none of them knew, was that his life and the lives of those close to him, was about to take a disastrous turn.


	10. Infarction

Chp

Chp. 10

Lisa was in a quandary. House had named her as his next of kin. Therefore, the decision as to what to do about the infarction in his leg that had put House in the hospital was left up to her. She'd been given a choice: amputate his leg and save him, or do a bypass and restore circulation. However, House wanted to have the dead muscle bypassed to restore circulation. Lisa knew that whatever she decided, whatever chance she had with House was dead in the water. She and Max had been at home when the call came. Max had insisted on coming and as a result, was now sitting in the waiting room with Wilson, Stacy and Luke. Lisa was tired of seeing the man she loved in pain and went to the waiting room to check on her brother.

She found him staring out the window. Stacy saw a question in her eyes and came over to her. "How long has he been like that?"

"Since we got here."

"Thanks for staying with him."

"No problem. How's Greg?"

Lisa smiled. Stacy was the only one she ever heard call him Greg. "He's fine."

"Good." Stacy said and, sensing that Lisa wanted to check on her brother, went back to James and Luke.

"Hey, Max, you ok?" Lisa asked, coming over to him.

He turned to her and tears were streaming down his face. "Is Greg gonna die?"

"Oh, honey." Lisa said, taking him into her arms and hugging him. She sat down and rocked him, whispering words of comfort.

"You know what Max?" Wilson said, seeing that Lisa was getting nowhere.

"What, Uncle Jimmy?"

"House can't die because he's too mean."

"Too mean?"

"Yeah, he's too mean."

"You sure?" Max asked, skeptical.

"What about the time he made Lisa cry?" Luke said.

Max grinned. "Our finest hour."

"I beg to differ." Stacy said.

"Yeah, same." Lisa said.

"Come on, Uncle Jimmy back us up."

"Yeah, dad, it's three against two."

"Guys, I'd like too, but I'd prefer to remain on speaking terms with your aunt." Wilson said.

"That just means she won't let you kiss her if you side with us." Luke said.

"Who wants ice cream?" Stacy asked, deflecting the conversation away from Wilson. If only for the moment. When the boys both agreed, she took them to the cafeteria.

000

"Fine, take the leg. Not like I needed two anyway." House grumbled, then grimaced in pain. Lisa sighed and followed his doctor out of the room.

"Is there anyway to save it?"

"We could remove the dead muscle. It would allow us to save his leg, but still treat the infarction."

"Do it."

"Do you want to tell him?"

"I guess." Lisa said.

"Don't look so down. You're saving his life."

"I know. But he won't see it that way."

000


	11. Enlistment

Chp

Chp. 11

Max and Luke sat in Luke's restored 1967 Shelby GT 500. Both were seventeen and would graduate high school the following week. The car was parked outside an Army recruiting station in Princeton. They had both been interested in joining the military for several years. However, James and Stacy, now married, wanted Luke to go to college, as did Lisa is Max's case. House, for his part, told the boys to do whatever made them happy. Max sighed. "You know, we could turn back. We haven't exactly reached the point of no return."

Luke looked at his friend. "That what you really want?"

Max didn't have to think. "No, its not."

"Me either; let's do this." With that they got out and went into the office. But, unknown to them, Allison Cameron was watching them.

000

The color drained from Lisa's face as Greg House looked on. Wilson and Lisa were also there, along with Allison Cameron. Wilson was the first to speak.

"So, what you're telling us is that they enlisted?"

"As far as I know." Allison said.

"Did any of you know about this?" Lisa asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Max and Luke came to me for advice." House said from his corner of the room.

Lisa and Stacy looked at him. "And what did you tell them?" Lisa asked.

Greg sighed. He really didn't see what the big deal was. If Max and Luke wanted to join the army, that was their business.

"What did you tell them?!" Lisa shouted angrily. He brother's life was at steak, after all.

"I told them to do whatever made them happy." House said.

"You bastard. If he dies…"

"I don't plan on it, sis." Max said. He and Luke had returned from the recruiter's office and listened to the conversation before deciding to intervene. Lisa looked at her brother and covered her mouth with one hand, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Max crossed the room in three long strides and hugged her. Luke went to his father and stepmother and hugged them. After a few minutes, Lisa pulled away.

"You're sure this is what you want?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

He nodded. "Yeah, I am."

She smiled and nodded. "Ok, then I guess I'm ok with it."

House sighed dramatically. "Yet another smarmy Kodak moment."

Luke looked up. "Greg?"

House looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Shut up." And surprisingly, House did as he was told.

000

Author's Note: I know this is a serious jump. I was having writer's block this where I wanted to the story to go, so… Anyway, I have a lot more story left and it should get more interesting. Hope you enjoyed it so far and are willing to hang on for the ride.


	12. Graduation and Proposal

Chp. 12

Lisa, Greg, Stacy and James sat in the gymnasium of James Madison High School watching the graduation ceremonies for the class of 1995. Lisa watched the ceremony but she didn't see it. She'd known this day was coming, that her brother would grow up and no longer need her. But strangely, part of her wasn't ready to face this.

"Hey, you alright?"

She turned. It was Jimmy. She smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Maxwell Lewis Cuddy." The principle announced as Max crossed the stage and collected his diploma.

The group cheered, but Greg could tell Lisa was upset. For the past three months, he'd been giving her fertility injections at her request. So far, nothing was working. So, he reasoned, Cuddy saw her brother's graduation as her one chance at motherhood slipping away. And Greg promised himself he wasn't going to let that happen. Whatever it took, he was going to see the woman he loved achieve what she wanted most in this life. He forced his mind back to the present; they were on the T's now.

000

Lisa and Greg were having dinner at a quiet restaurant after Max and Luke's graduation. The boys had gone to a party with friends. They would leave in one week for basic training. "What's wrong?" Greg asked.

Lisa snapped out of her stupor. "What?"

"I asked you what's wrong. You've been upset all night. Maybe not in front of Max, but when he's not looking, it's a different story."

Lisa swallowed and tried not to cry. "I just… I don't want anything to happen to him. I…I can't protect him anymore."

Greg sighed and cursed Max for doing this. "You remember when they beat me up?"

Lisa nodded and smiled. "He called it his finest hour."

"Well, who was he protecting?"

"What?"

"Who was he protecting?"

"Me."

"Exactly. You protected each other. Now, Luke will protect Max and vice versus. He'll be fine."

Lisa smiled again and took his hand. House was cute when he cared. "Thank you."

"No problem." Greg said, fingering the engagement ring in his pocket.

000

Max sat in diner a few blocks from his sister's house. Greg had called him the previous evening and asked to meet for breakfast; said it was something important. He saw House walking to his table and sat up. "Hey, Greg." Besides Stacy and Luke, Max was the only person who House allowed to call him Greg.

"Hey. As you know, I've never been good at the small talk thing so I'm just gonna come right out and say it."

"Fire away." Max said taking a sip of coffee.

"I want to ask Lisa to marry me. May I have your blessing?"

Max was stunned silent for a minute, then he chuckled. "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Ok. But let me make one thing clear. You break her heart and I'll kill you."

House smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

000

Two days passed before House could work up his nerve. Finally, he gathered his courage and went to Lisa's office. As usual, he entered without knocking.

"What do you want, House?" At the office, her demeanor was all business.

"I need to ask you something."

"Shoot." She said, not looking up from the document she was reading. Suddenly, a velvet box containing a diamond engagement ring blocked her view of the paper.

"Lisa Cuddy, will you marry me?" Greg asked. He'd come around the desk and was kneeling next to her chair, despite the fact that it hurt.

She actually laughed. "Took you long enough. Get up. Of course I'll marry you." She said, and they kissed.

000


	13. The End

Chp. 13

Cuddy was working late the week after Max and Luke left for boot camp. She didn't want to go home because the place simply depressed her. She missed her brother and wondered for the thousandth time if he would be ok. She stopped writing and looked at a picture on her desk. It was of Max and herself from years ago. Both of them were smiling and happy. The picture had been taken at Max's school field day. He just won a race of some kind, she couldn't remember exactly. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that her brother was ok and so was she, and they would be alright, come what may.

The End


End file.
